The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798 Style)
The Jungle book Parody Movie Crossover Spoof made by JamesimusPrime2798 it's a tribute to Version one of The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Cast Bart Simpson as Mowgli (both young and brave) Henry the Green Engine as Baloo (both are clumsy) Gordon the Big Engine as Bagheera (both are Pompous, smart and both are best friends to Henry and Baloo) King Koopa as There Khan (both evil) Sir Hiss as Kaa (both Snakes) Topsy as Colonel Hathi (both big, strong and pompously) Tira as Winifred (both married to Topsy and Hathi) Cera as Hathi Jr (both kids of Hathi and Topsy) LittleFoot and his friends as the elephants Peter Griffin as King Louie Cleveland Brown as Flunkey Monkey Various Family Guy Characters as the Apes Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski as the Vultures Mumble as Lucky Garfield as Rama Arlene as Raksha Garfield Characters as the Wolves Jon Arbuckle as Akela Darcy as Shanti (both love interests to Bart and Mowgli) Sherman as Ranjan (both young and crazy) Marge Simpson as Ranjan's Mother Homer Simpson as Ranjan's Father (both are big, overweight and short tempered sometimes) Darcy's Mother as Shanti's mother Lisa and Maggie Simpson as Themselves (Mowgli's Adoptive Sisters) Scenes: *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 1 - Opening Credits ("Overture")'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 2 - Gordon Discovers Bart/Bart's Jungle Life'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 3 - Gordon and Bart Encounters Sir Hiss'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 4 - "Colonel Topsy's March"'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 5 - Bart and Gordon's Argument'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 6 - Bart Meets Henry ("The Green Tender Engine Necessities")'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 7 - Bart Kidnapped by Family Gy Characters'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 8 - Bart Meets Peter Griffin ("I Wanna be Like You")'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 9 - Henry and Gordon's Moonlight Talk'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 10 - Bart Runs Away'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 11 - King Koopa Arrives/"Colonel Topsy's March (Reprise)"'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 12 - Bart and Sir Hiss' 2nd Encounter ("Trust in Me")'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 13 - King Koopa and Sir Hiss' Conversation'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 14 - Bart's New Friends ("That What Are Friends are For")'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 15 - Bart and Henry vs. King Koopa/Dragon Fight'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 16 - Poor Henry'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 17 - Bart Meets Darcy ("My Own Home")'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 18 - "The Green Tender Engine Necessities (Reprise)"'' *''The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Part 19 - End Credits'' Gallery: Bart Unlock.png|Bart Simpson as Mowgli Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Baloo the Bear It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon the Big Engine as Bagheera the Panther No-200px-KoopaDIC.jpg|King Koopa as Shere Khan the Tiger Sir Hiss.jpg|Sir Hiss as Kaa the Snake Topsy (Cera's Dad).jpg|Topsy/Mr. Threehorn as Colonel Hathi Tria in The Land Before Time 11 Invasion of the Tinysauruses.jpg|Tria as Winifred Cera (TLBT).jpg|Cera as Hathi Jr Littlefoot-And-His-Dinosaurs-Friends-1024x768-Wallpaper-ToonsWallpapers.com-.jpg|Littlefoot, Spike, Ducky, Petrie, Chomper, Ruby, Ali and Tippy as the Elephants/Dawn Patrol Peter Griffin Happy.png|Peter Griffin as King Louie Cleveland Brown.png|Cleveland Brown as Flunkey Monkey Family Guy (1999).jpg|Various Family Guy Characters as The Apes Jon Q. Arbuckle.jpg|John Arbuckle as Akela Garfield the Fat Cat.jpg|Garfield as Rama Arlene.png|Arlene as Rakasha The Garfield and Friends Gang.gif|Garfield Characters as The Wolves Skipper in Penguins Of Madagascar.jpg|Skipper, Private in Penguins Of Madagascar.jpg|Private, Kowalski in Penguins Of Madagascar.jpg|Kowalski Rico in Penguins Of Madagascar.jpg|and Rico as The Vultures Mumble in Happy Feet.jpg|Mumble as Lucky It's Darcy.png|Darcy as Shanti Homer Unlock.png|Homer Simpson as Ranjan's Father 250px-Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Ranjan's Mother Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman).png|Sherman as Ranjan Bart, Lisa and Maggie.gif|Lisa and Maggie Simpson as Themselves (Mowgli's Adoptive Sisters) Category:JamesimusPrime2798 Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoofs Category:The Jungle Book Movies Category:The Jungle Book Parody Category:The Jungle Book Crossover Category:The Jungle Book (JamesimusPrime2798) Category:The Jungle Book Animals